


Kimi!

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No biting, Sebastian stripping, Shameless Smut, Smut, vampire seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian strips in the cool down room before the podium, Kimi reacts.





	Kimi!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for when Sebastian stripped off his shirt in the cool down room, because be honest, we all thought it. Shameless smut though, no biting, no blood drinking.

Kimi has to bite his lip and clench his fists at the sight because that. That is Sebastian stripping right in front of him, with other people present. With a camera focused on him. And the possessiveness going through him must be noticeable in the bond.

Sebastian is his, and his alone. Not for these people, and definitely not for all those people watching at home.

 

Kimi watches as the muscles move under his skin, licking his lips. Sebastian isn’t buff, but he’s lean and his skin pulls tight over well developed muscle and he wants to get them out of here fast. Wants to put his hands on him and feel for himself. Taste his skin.

The German glances at him over his shoulder and fuck, there’s that smug smirk he loves so much. It looks so good on Sebastian. So confident. He knows exactly what he’s doing.  
And Kimi doesn’t even care that he knows exactly how he is feeling right now, that soon he has to lower his overalls around his middle so no one will notice just how affected he is.

He sends a large wave of lust at Sebastian, seeing his cheeks flush, grinning a little to himself. Two can play this game.

The podium ceremonies seem to take forever, and he can’t keep his eyes of Sebastian. The bond is thrumming with their feelings of lust and want, and Kimi is happy to see he’s not the only one having a hard time. Sebastian’s answers are short and to the point and it’s obvious he wants to be done as well.

And then they are.

The walk back to the garage is quiet and tense, and Kimi has to keep himself from just throwing Sebastian against any available flat surface. Sebastian seems to sense this and grins at him, fangs glinting. And he knows what those do to him, making him groan softly.

They get to the garage and Sebastian leads them straight to the back, to his cool down room. And Kimi lets go of the tight hold he has on his control, turning him towards him and wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him into a desperate kiss as he opens the door and pushes Sebastian inside. He kicks the door shut behind him, and reaches out to lock it.

And then his complete focus is on the man in his arms, kissing him open mouthed, teeth clashing from their enthusiasm, tongues wrestling for dominance.  
Sebastian moans openly when he sucks on his tongue, and nips at his lip with his fangs in retaliation.

Kimi grins into the kiss, keeping one arm around his neck to keep him close, the other straying to the hem of his shirt so he can push it underneath. He glides over well defined abs, and gets to a nipple, pinching it before rubbing his thumb over it.

Sebastian whines in his mouth, kissing him even harder, hands reaching out to push Kimi’s overalls off his shoulder and down to his waist, so he can pull off the fireproof shirt that’s under it.

They have to break the kiss for it to come off, and Kimi uses it to rip Sebastian’s shirt over his head as well. 

He immediately ducks down to suck on the neglected nipple, biting it softly just to hear Sebastian whimper. He can’t stay away from him too long though, and soon he is making his way back up, stopping to suck a hickey on his throat before moving back to his mouth. He pushes his tongue in and flicks it over the roof of his mouth, enjoying the sound he makes at that.

They kiss eagerly for a minute before Kimi pulls back, panting.

“I need to have you.” He says huskily.

Sebastian’s eyes darken and he starts to pull him to the couch. “You know you have me. Just take what’s yours.”

Kimi grins at him, eyes dark but full of love, and he pushes him down.

Sebastian laughs as he lands on his back on the couch, pulling Kimi on top of him. He presses their lips together, kissing him hungrily.

Kimi’s hand soon strays down to his overalls and fireproofs, stroking the soft skin there. He pulls back from the kiss to stare down at Sebastian, leaning on a hand beside his head. He looks amazing. Lips kiss swollen, a flush on his cheeks, and his eyes so dark he can barely see the blue of his irises. He bites his lip, hand pushing the clothes down.

He kneels up so he can slide them down and off, and his mouth waters as he sees Sebastian’s erection straining against his boxers. So he leans down and nuzzles it through the fabric, sucking on the head and grinning as Sebastian moans loudly and a hand grips his hair.

The Finn pulls back, ignoring the whine Sebastian gives, and pulls his boxers off as well. His eyes roam over Sebastian, spread out naked before him like a feast.

“Turn around.” He orders.

Sebastian looks at him confused, as most of the time Kimi likes to see his face, but does as he’s told. He glances over his shoulder back at Kimi and bites his lip at the pure hunger in his eyes.

Kimi kneels in between his legs, and slides his hands from the base of his spine to his shoulders, leaning over him. He presses a kiss to the back of his neck and whispers in his ear. 

“I’m going to fuck you like this, all spread out for me, taking me from behind like a good boy.”

Sebastian shivers at how low his voice is, and the want coming from Kimi through the bond makes him whine high in his throat.

“Yes, Yes Kimi, want that. Want that so bad.” he whimpers back.

Kimi grins, hands sliding down to grab his waist and mouthing his way down from the top of his spine, pressing wet open mouthed kisses to it untill he gets at the base.

He reaches between the couch cushions, grinning as he finds the bottle of lube and sitting up again. He taps the inside of Sebastian’s thigh so he spread them wider, and he lets out a sound at the sight.

“Fuck Rakkaus..” he says reverently.

Sebastian looks back at him again, wriggling impatiently. 

“Kimi! We don’t have all day..” he whines.

Kimi grins and quickly slicks up his fingers, pressing one against his hole. He has to chuckle at how Sebastian pushes back against it right away, and he pushes it all the way in in one go.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Sebastian lets out a moan. “More.”

Kimi quickly pushes in a second finger, starting to move them in and out, scissoring them to stretch him. They do need to hurry before someone comes looking for them.

He watches with wide eyes how Sebastian moans and whimpers, trying to move back against his fingers.

When he feels he’s ready he slowly pushes in a third and he has to push down his own overalls and squeeze a hand around his cock at the noises Sebastian lets out at that.

Kimi stretches him quickly after that, pushing his clothes down with one hand so he can free his own cock. He pulls his fingers out, shushing Sebastian as he lets out a whine.

He slicks himself up, letting out a groan as he jerks himself. He has to force himself to stop, and he quickly lines himself up with Sebastian’s hole. Sebastian is whining and whimpering for him to get on with it, and he can’t help but teasingly rub the head of his cock over his hole.

“Kimi!” Sebastian says brokenly.

Kimi takes pity on him and pushes in, not stopping untill he’s all the way in. Sebastian moans loud and long, going limp in pleasure.

The Finn gives him time to adjust before pulling back and slamming back in. They’re both so far gone that he doesn’t have to work up to it.

Sebastian whimpers and pushes back against his forceful thrusts, biting his lip so he won’t scream. He’s already making way too much noise and they don’t need to get caught. It feels so good though, just what he needed.

Kimi lets out a low moan as Sebastian pushes back and forces him even deeper, and he keeps switching the angles untill- 

“Fuck! Fuck Kimi right there!” Sebastian yells out.

Kimi grins wickedly and starts to thrust against his prostate, going faster and faster. Sebastian has to push against the armrest so he won’t get slammed into it, and he’s whimpering happily, cock rubbing against the fabric and he is so close.

“Kimi! Bitte! Close, so close. I’m gonna come. Gonna come so hard. Kimi, bitte, so gutt!”

He rambles in his pleasure, begging Kimi to make him come.

Kimi stills, grinding into him and staying pressed against his prostate, and Sebastian wails, coming untouched all over the couch.

“Good boy, Sebby. Gonna let me come as well?” Kimi praises him.

Sebastian nods weakly, pressing back against him and shivering, oversensitive.

Kimi starts up his thrusts again, chasing his own orgasm. The over stimulation makes Sebastian clench around him and he throws his head back, thrusting hard and fast and coming in hot spurts inside of him. He groans, looking down and seeing how wrecked Sebastian looks under him, cheek pressed to the couch, and curls sticking to his forehead.

The bond is glowing, and he can feel Sebastian’s content like it’s his own. He carefully pulls out, pressing kisses between his shoulderblades as he hisses.

“Okay, Sebby?” He asks softly, stroking his side and sending love and comfort.

Sebastian nods, a lazy smile appearing on his face.

“More than.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to upload something, not feeling too great about my writing these days.


End file.
